1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixture for holding a hole-cutting tool having cutting edges to be ground by means of a grinding wheel, which fixture comprises a stand carrying a pin and also comprises a gripping unit comprising two interconnected gripping jaws and detachably mounted on said pin in one predetermined position and adapted to be mounted thereon in at least one additional predetermined position, which jaws are adapted to grip said tool along an intermediate portion of its length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such fixtures for holding hole-cutting tools consisting of twist drills are known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,315 and from U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,999. In said known fixtures the drill is gripped by means of two prismatic gripping jaws, which are interconnected to form a gripping unit. That gripping unit is detachably pivoted on a horizontal pivot pin mounted on a stand and is adapted to be mounted on said pin in a plurality of predetermined positions. The stand is arranged adjacent to a grinding wheel. When the cutting edges of the drill are to be reground, the gripping unit must be urged by hand against the end face of the grinding wheel about the mounting pin. Said embodiments are mainly intended for use with hobbyists' drilling machines, which are adapted to be provided with a grinding wheel.